The subject application is directed to the general rendering of electronic documents. The subject application is particularly applicable to selective rendering of electronic documents in accordance with identification information relative to a document rendering device to which an electronic document is communicated.
Many applications currently result in generation of electronic documents. Such applications include word processing, scanning, computer aided design, image processing, photo editing, facsimile transmission, drawing, and the like. Many standard formats exist for storing and transmission of such electronic documents, including representative formats such as Adobe PostScript, Microsoft Word, Microsoft Excel, as well as many other formats as will be understood by one of ordinary skill in the art.
Document rendering devices, such as printers, frequently employ raster bit-mapped image output, such as is realized by laser printers, ink jet printers, dot matrix printers, and the like. Such document rendering devices may include associated drivers, which function to take electronic documents from an associated application and convert them to a format compatible with a particular device or set of devices. As document rendering devices continue to evolve, embedded raster image processors have an ability to receive and render documents in other formats, such as directly importing PostScript files. It may not always be desirable to allow certain files to be processed by a myriad of document processing devices